


impromptu running

by yangandfree



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Claustrophobia, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kind of an open ending, Light Angst, M/M, Panic Attacks, enemies to friends to potential lovers???, inspired by a scene from weightlifting fairy because apparently I don't have any originality, like very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangandfree/pseuds/yangandfree
Summary: "Run faster if you don't want to get caught!""Fuck you I'm trying!"Seungmin is a responsible and straight-laced adult, he doesn't get involved in petty arguments withstupidpeople. Yet, he can't seem to control his mouth when Lee Minho is involved.✿or: Seungmin didn't expect having a few shots of soju would get Lee Minho to suddenly grab his hand, run away from the angry drunkards with him, hide behind the trashcans in a narrow alleyway, and proceed to almost have a full-blown panic attack.almost.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 6
Kudos: 136





	impromptu running

**Author's Note:**

> t/w: claustrophobia and panic attack
> 
> just to be clear though, I am not claustrophobic and I haven't experienced panic attacks. everything I've written was based on research so if I did anything wrong, please, let me know. (also please stop reading if this could potentially trigger you, please stay safe)
> 
> that being said, 2MIN RISE!!!

Seungmin doesn't mind being the sober friend- the one who ushers ~~the children~~ his friends home when he goes out with them to drink. He doesn't particularly enjoy drinking anyway, but he likes to spend time with his friends, and that requires a few shots of soju. However, he didn't expect that those few shots was enough to make him _help_ Hyunjin and Jisung yell at some drunkards instead of _stopping_ them like the responsible and straight-laced adult that he usually is, would do.  


  
But the bastards were making fun of Felix's freckles and his accent, he couldn't just do _nothing_. (He may or may not have pissed them off by calling them names and just generally being a smartass. And they may or may not have threatened to hit him and he recklessly retorted that he won't hesitate to do the same if not for his friends holding him back.)  


  
Anyway, it already happened and they were already kicked out of the barbeque place before they knew it. The three of them collectively comforted a guilty Felix with convenience store ice cream that they're currently snacking on by the pavement.  


  
"Have you sobered up now Jisung?"  


  
"The fuck do you mean!? I'm not that drunk!"  


  
"Stop yelling!"  


  
They got a few judging stares from some of the passerbys who's probably wondering what the hell are these four college boys doing out at ten in the evening. He suddenly had an urge to quietly drag a sleepy Felix away from the two while muttering, _‘I don't know them’_ repeatedly.  


  
He was about to do just that when he hears someone shouting, _at them_.  


  
"Run!"  


  
"What the hell-" Jisung barely manages to say.  


  
Two boys hurtles towards them, one of them grabbed his hand and Seungmin doesn't have time to properly sort out his thoughts when he sees angry drunkards currently tailing behind them. The same, angry drunkards they (he) had a beef with.  


  
"You little punks! Just wait until I catch you!" the ahjussi on the front yells, eliciting alarmed shrieks from his friends. He's pretty sure all of them have sobered up by now.  


  
His mint choco was disgustingly dripping on his left hand while his right hand is currently lacking of oxygen from how hard Lee Minho was gripping them.  


  
Minho turns back at him. "Run faster if you don't want to get caught!"  


  
"Fuck you I'm trying!"  


  
As mentioned earlier, Seungmin is a responsible and straight-laced adult, he doesn't get involved in petty arguments with ~~stupid~~ people. Yet, he can't seem to control his mouth when Lee Minho is involved.  


  
Seungmin doesn't hate him, no. Being friends with dance majors means he gets to watch them perform every showcase. And he would be blind to not notice _the attractive senior that emits an admirable amount of passion and confidence on stage_. Minho was pretty close with his friends, so Seungmin had tried befriending him too. But they had quickly found out that they don't really get along well and are just better off as acquaintances, rather than friends. He also has a suspicion that the older boy is the one who hates him, by the way he always seem to be delighted everytime he finds a way to irk Seungmin. He doesn't hate Minho, he just happens to strongly dislike his guts. So from _‘that very pretty senior’_ he became _‘that one annoying asshole’_.  


  
They reach a part where the street goes two ways, they're all beginning to go out of breath but the drunkards seems determined to beat them up.  


  
"Bin! Go left!" Minho shouts, yanking Seungmin towards the right side.  


  
Changbin nods, ushering Jisung, Hyunjin and Felix towards the other way.  


  
Seungmin shoots his friends a panicked look but he immediately composes his facial expression when he sees them doing the same. An unspoken, _‘will you be okay?’_ was passed through and he just nods despite his speeding heartbeat.  


  
His heartbeat spikes up even more, his chest was slowly but steadily starting to ache, when Minho drags him towards an empty alleyway, ducking behind the trashcans.  


  
He closes his eyes momentarily and tries to breath deeply, feeling something latch on his throat, but running had used up all of the oxygen on his lungs, so he could only let out a quiet, strangled noise.  


  
_‘No, not now.’_  


  
"Are you… panicking?"  


  
His half eaten ice cream is now pitifully melting on the ground where he dropped it, and he was now the one squeezing Minho's hand.  


  
"I'm not!" he knows it's obvious that he's lying but he hopes Minho can't tell. He'd rather get caught than showing this person his weak and vulnerable side. But he's scared, he can't do anything. He could still hear the drunkards yelling nearby so it's a little risky if he leaves their current hiding spot. God, this is the worst thing that could ever happen to Seungmin, he needs a break.  


  
"You're claustrophobic."  


  
He could feel the older's gaze boring into the side of his head and it isn't helping him gather his thoughts and stop his body from shivering. If anything, it's making it worse.  


  
"No, I'm Minhophobic. You're existence is meant to make me suffer." Seungmin says through gritted teeth. Really, getting stuck in an elevator alone would infinitely be more preferable.  


  
Seungmin hates that he could practically hear his own breath hitching, and that Minho could hear just how pathetic he is being currently. It feels like the world was slipping away from him, he feels suffocated, everything hurts.  


  
He could feel the tears starting to well up in his eyes when a pair of arms envelopes him in a hug, but with enough space for him to breathe.  


  
"Wha-"  


  
"It's okay," Minho whispers softly. "focus on my breathing."  


  
Seungmin lets out a shaky breath before letting himself be held, nodding timidly. Timing his inhales and exhales with the rise and fall of Minho's chest.  


  
"Is there something I can do?" Minho asks, keeping a steady voice.  


  
"Just-" Seungmin gulps. "just hold my hand."  


  
"Okay." Minho gently squeezes his hands, both of them, even the one that has melted ice cream and was unpleasantly sticky, once, twice. _"Okay."_  


  
Minho started to whisper comforting words into his ears, occasionally reminding him to breathe, slowly easing his frenzied thoughts and normalize his breathing.  


  
After what felt like an eternity, he feels gentle fingers brushing against his cheeks, wiping away the tears that started to fall without him noticing.  


  
"Now what?"  


  
Seungmin laughs quietly, the question was absurd but the older sounds genuinely lost and he couldn't blame him for that.  


  
"Let's get out of here, the trash stinks." he croaks out.  


  
All of his energy seems to have seeped out of him so Minho had to help him stand up.  


  
"I'm sorry." Minho mutters, his arm wrapped around Seungmin's waist for support. "I didn't know-"  


  
"Stop, hearing you apologize is so weird." Seungmin says. "I don't want to go home yet." he doesn't want his roommate, Jeongin to see him like this– puffy eyes and red nose.  


  
Minho scoffs but Seungmin sees how his mouth briefly twitched with amusement. "Where'd you wanna go then?"  


  
"I don't know, somewhere away from you."  


  
"I will make you sit on the middle of the street and not help you get up."  


  
Seungmin grins, squeezing Minho's hands, once, twice. Somehow, that felt intimate, but Seungmin doesn't want to think too much about it. "Let's just take a stroll."  


  
They pass by the side of the neighborhood where the whole city could be seen from a side of a cliff, surrounded by metal railings for safety. The sky was full of stars and the city from their position looked like the stars have fallen into them, coating the land lightly like pixie dust, twinkling and bustling with life, making it look like the city never sleeps.  


  
Seungmin was gaping at the view so he got a little disappointed when Minho steers him away from the cliff.  


  
"I don't do well with heights." he says when he notices Seungmin's expression.  


  
"Oh."  


  
The soft instrumental of the band busking across the street, (who, Seungmin noted, were starting to gain more audience), fills the beats of silence that passes by.  


  
"Why did we run?" Seungmin asked, eyes trained on the band.  


  
Minho shrugs. "I don't know either."  


  
"Did you see what happened?"  


  
"What?"  


  
Seungmin looked down, suddenly the ground was more interesting than the band and Minho's face. "Did you get into a fight... because of me?"  


  
"No, I'm not a heroic fool like Chan hyung." he pauses, rolling his eyes. "And you're not special."  


  
Seungmin catches the teasing tone, but decides to play along anyway. "Then why are they chasing you?"  


  
"I didn't like the way they looked at me. Ah, I must've looked too handsome."  


  
Seungmin scoffed and Minho bursted into laughter.  


  
The audience across the street had started cheering and shouting for an encore and slowly started to fade from earshot as they walk further away. Seungmin feels the sides of his mouth tugging upward. Minho was laughing carelessly, glowing under the streetlight, brilliant and beautiful. Minho was always either smirking or scowling at Seungmin, he had never seen him like this, and it made something warm and fuzzy erupt in his chest.  


  
"How do you feel?"  


  
"Like I just escaped death himself." Seungmin snorts, then he adds softly. "Thanks."  


  
"Stop." Minho frowns and pretends to cover his ears with his free hand. "Hearing you be grateful is so weird."  


  
Seungmin hits him in the arm and they both started giggling, looking at each other as if they're sharing something wonderful, something that only the two of them could understand. Maybe they have, maybe it was that moment, that precious moment that Seungmin wishes to keep forever, as cliche as it may sound. It's all new and warm and exciting.  


  
Seungmin doesn't mind walking his drunk friends into their apartments. But honestly, having Minho walk him home is _infinitely more preferable._

**Author's Note:**

> hellooo~ so I've come across an unwanted visitor called _~writer's block~_ and have been questioning and criticizing my own writing for a few weeks until I decided to just fuck it and just write anything I'm comfortable with so here!!! a 2min hurt/comfort djdbdn
> 
> aLSO!!! I do not know what happened in the end and I am so sorry djfbdj
> 
> I wanted to experiment with writing and after I found a prompt on tumblr and binge watching weightlifting fairy and yeah, this fic wrote itself fjfhdj
> 
> the title... *sigh* idk how to english
> 
> the prompt (from the-modern-type-writer):  
> 
>
>> "Are you...panicking?" "No!" But the signs were all there - the quick breaths, limbs taut and yet unable to contain the shivers of fear. "You're going to get us caught!" The closet was only small and they were trapped or caught and dead and...and the closet was only smal. "You're claustrophobic." "It's not claustrophobia just hate being near you." The shaking didn't stop. They thought fast and drew their enemy closer. "Okay." they kept their voice low. "Just focus on my breathing."
> 
> thank you so much for reading!!! have a great day!!! (*＾ᴗ＾)/～♡✨
> 
> (I bet you're disappointed. that's okay, I'm disappointed in me too. *sighhh*)


End file.
